Diálogo de Conciencia
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Kai & Rei] Un diálogo de Rei con su conciencia le hará ver la verdad sobre su amor con Kai. Yaoi. Dejen Reviews!


**Título**: Diálogo de Conciencia.

**Personajes**: Kai & Rei

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Observaciones Generales**: Expresiones en _cursiva_ expresan diálogo con la conciencia de Rei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Era inicio de verano, um dia muy caluroso y ni siquiera la sombra de los árboles daba frescor a las personas que allí se ponían. Rei, sentado frente a su casa observaba el movimiento de las calles, el calor lo ponía aletargado.

A lo lejos divisó a Kai caminando por la vereda, no le afectaba el calor en lo más mínimo y para colmo llevaba su ropa habitual, inclusive su eterna bufanda; caminaba acompasadamente con la expresión distante y pensativa.

Frente al portón de Rei paró bruscamente y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Hola, Rei¿cómo estás?

- Harto de este calor, Kai¿y tú adónde ibas?

- Ninguna parte, pero se me ocurrió invitarte para ir al río juntos. Es un lugar poco concurrido pero bastante bueno. ¿Vamos?

- Ahora mismo.

Un sendero en el bosque los conduciría con rapidez al río, además de ser sombreado. Kai miró de arriba abajo a su acompañante y dijo:

- Rei, eres cada día más fascinante.

Ruborizado por la observación Rei continuó andando silenciosamente, sabía desde antes las intenciones de Kai y lo correspondió algunas veces.

Como no obtenía respuesta Kai se le acercó y besó la nuca de Rei, cada vez más retraído.

- ¿Qué ha-haces? – preguntó Rei con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Y preguntas encima? Quédate más tranquilo, por favor. Me estoy permitiendo ser un poco amable con quien amo.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Kai, sabes que lo nuestro nunca marchará.

- Solo porque tú no quieres. Si me dieras una oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

- Fue una mala idea venir contigo – dijo Rei al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

- ¡Espera¡No te vayas! Me mantendré distante de tí.

- Así es mejor.

En la vera del río no había ninguna persona, las suaves olas se lanzaban contra los pies de Kai y Rei, el agua límpida revelaba su fondo pedregosodonde eventualmente pasaban pequeños cardúmenes de pececitos, nadie los interrumpiría.

- A desvestirse – anunció Kai sacándose la camiseta.

A cada pieza que Kai se quitaba Rei aumentaba en tamaño y brillo sus ojos, la impresión no lo dejaba mover.

- ¿Hasta ese punto, Kai? – murmuró Rei al ver a Kai bajándose los bóxers.

- Sí¿algún problema? Estamos solos aquí, nadie nos verá. ¿O es que tienes vergüenza?

- Sí… no… quiero decir…

- Eres muy timido en mi presencia, Rei. Permíteme ayudarte si no consigues desvestirte.

Con sus hábiles manos sacó las ropas de Rei, poniéndolos colgados de un ramaje; Rei se puso muy rojo, no deseaba que Kai viera hasta qué extremo lo excitaba verlo así, por eso le daba solamente la espalda.

- Vamos, Rei.

- ¡Primero tú!

Em una zambullida entró em las frescas aguas, no era muy hondo pero le alcanzaba hasta el cuello. Las piedras del fondo resplandecían, y Rei no salía de la costa.

- Está a punto, Rei. ¡Ven!

- ¡Allá voy!

Y de un salto fue, pero no pudo evitar caer al lado de Kai. Salió a la superficie y encontró a Kai observándolo fijamente, sus negros cabellos contrastaban con sus ambarinos ojos y lo hacían más irresistible; lentamente Kai se le acercó al rostro, pero Rei lo empujó.

- No debemos…

- Pero un beso solamente.

- Eso sería el principio de nuestro fin.

- Pues… ¿que opinas de arrojarnos al agua desde encima de alquella gran piedra? Será divertido.

Un bloque gris hacía las veces de tabla para los saltos mortales de estos dos jóvenes, se empeñaban para hacerlo cada vez más perfecto. En uno de ellos Rei exclamó:

- ¡Este no superarás, Kai!

Quedó en el aire durante algunos segundos pero la caída fue desastrosa, se arrojó en una parte poco profunda y dio con la cabeza por las piedras.

- ¡Rei!

El grito retumbó por el bosque, Kai vio la caída de Rei, oyó un golpe sordo, asustadamente nadó a su lado enconrtándolo inconciente, su cuerpo desmayado flotaba boca abajo y un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su frente, manchando las aguas.

Poniéndole sobre una piedra trató de reanimarlo, su inexpresivo rostro era cortado por el líquido rubí que aún brotaba de su sien. A Kai le pareció estar enfriándose lentamente.

- ¡No puede estar muriendo! Rei, por favor, despierta!

Ni las más bruscas sacudidas pudieron sacarlo del profundo sueño, sus inertes extremidades yacían pálidas.

Mismo en medio de todo su desespero Kai no conseguía evitar que maliciosos pensamientos le pasaran fugazmente por la mente. Al tiempo que intentaba reanimarlo lo acariciaba, su estado no le permitía resistirse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

- _Estaba esperándote, Rei. _

- ¿Qué?

- _Por fin has venido_.

- ¿Dónde estoy? Y quién eres tú?

- _Estás en el mismo lugar que hace media hora atrás. Y yo soy tu conciencia. ¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas? _

- Kai estaba conmigo cuando salté al agua, sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y nada más.

- _Precisamente, no estás muy despierto ahora, y conversaremos un poco. Dime, Rei¿amas a Kai? _

- Realmente no sé. A veces.

- _¿Por qué lo evitas? _

- Tengo miedo que no funcione.

- _No puedes juzgar si no lo has probado. Conozco todos tus sentimientos, Rei, soy parte de ti. Debías intentar. _

- Es un riesgo muy grande.

- _Temes perder tu seguridad¿verdad? _

- Sí.

- _Solo porque has sido un niño infeliz no significa que debes huir de la felicidad, es bueno haber amor entre las personas. _

- ¿Quién te dijo que fui un niño infeliz?

- _¡Cielos, Rei! Soy tu conciencia, recuérdalo; estuve contigo cuando tus ojos presenciaron todas aquellas desgracias, soy el encargado de archivar cada emoción tuya, sea buena o mala. Tienes un archivo grande de malas emociones y no debes dejas que eso intefiera en tu presente. Existe lugar para el amor aquí, dentro de ti. _

- No consigo… cada vez que amo alguien siempre pasa algo malo.

- _¡Tonterías! Eso pasa por tu desprecio_.

- ¿Desprecio?

- _Cada vez que tú amas no entregas tu corazón, no existe relación distante, sin contacto. Si te entregaras de cuerpo y alma tendrías éxito. _

- A veces no entiendo por qué no consigo abrime más con quien amo.

- _Te lo diré, Rei: tienes algo parecido a una armadura como esas de la Edad Media. Por fuera brilla, pero no deja traspasar nada. Posees muchas virtudes que te distinguen, pero no permites demostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos ni dejas los elogios alegraren tu alma. _

- Generalmente no creo en los halagos.

- _Según mis archivos, eres celoso por Kai, una prueba más que lo amas. _

- Nunca tuve eso por Kai.

- _¡Jajajajaja! Me quieres mentir? No soportabas verlo insinuándose a Tyson o Max, tu estómago se contraía y tenías fuertes deseos de apartarlo de ellos¿verdad? _

- Ehn… y… posiblemente.

- _En tus sueños siempre tuviste a Kai presente, realizaba tus más locos deseos y era un amante ideal… lo sé pues hasta en tus sueños estoy presente. _

- Eso es verdad.

- _Cada mañana que despertabas de esos sueños levantabas sonriendo, el día era perfecto para ti; pero no deseabas verlo, pues el sueño es una cosa y la realidad otra. _

- Tener desilusiones diarias no es agradable.

- _Esa ilusión puede concretarse si dejas esa actitud. A propósito¿recuerdas el primer beso que te dio? _

- ¡Claro! Como olvidarlo?

- _Aquí está… fue después de una competición, tú pensabas exactamente en él cuando vino y sin decite nada te besó, tu corazón se aceleró y casi te desmayaste, pero correspondiste bien a sus exigencias. _

- Quedé en las nubes después de eso… fue delicioso, no podía concentrarme más en la batalla.

- _Por eso perdiste, pero no te afectó pues todo tu ser se concentraba en Kai. ¿Y todavía dices que no lo amas? _

- No dije eso, apenas no tengo definido.

- _¿Sabes lo que él piensa? _

- Sí, piensa que soy un tonto cayendo en su trampa para usarme y luego largarme.

- _Te equivocas. Sus ojos carmines expresaban deseo por ti, pero pedían deseperadamene confianza, él no confía facilemente en las personas. Fuiste su elegido para sus confidencias y ¿tú qué haces? Lo ignoras, está con el corazón herido ahora, aunque no pierde las esperanzas. Cree que un día lo comprenderás. _

- ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta de eso?

- _Muchas veces la cabeza no entiende las razones del corazón. Él solamente quiere alguien que lo entienda, lo ame. _

- Ya veo.

- _¿Le harías el amor a Kai? _

- ¡Vaya pregunta! Ya imaginé eso un sinnúmero de veces, pero la verdad no sé si me atrevería a pedirlo.

- _Ahora veo que temes el placer, eres exagerado. _

- Está bien, lo admito.

- _Espera… ¿estás sintiendo eso? _

- Sí, parece un dolor lejano…

- _Algo te están haciendo. _

- Debe ser consecuencia del golpe.

- _No… _

- Ahora siento algo delicioso, relajante…¿qué será?

- _Ya imagino qué puede ser, pero descubrirás cuando retornes a la conciencia. _

- ¿Qué más tienes para decirme?

- _Solamente que confíes en Kai, no desperdicies la oportunidad, él te amam y espera que lo correspondas. No dejes tu pasado molestar tu presente, la felicidad se constituye de pequeñas cosas logradas día a día, y además de todo hazle caso a tu corazón, el amor que recibirás talvez nunca colme ese espacio completamente pero siempre podrás mantenerlo constante. Ámalo como si fuera tu último día, ese día en que todo está permitido para después pasar al recuerdo, aunque nunca pasará a esa categoría pues lo tendrás siempre presente. _

- ¿Y esa luz de dónde viene?

- _Es hora de irte, Rei. Cualquier día nos veremos nuevamente. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

- ¡Rei! Despierta! Estás bien?

- ¿Qué?

Nuevamente Rei estaba en el mundo de los vivos, tendido sobre una piedra y con Kai encima de él tratando de reanimarle.

- ¡Gracias al cielo has vuelto! Tuve mucho miedo de… perderte.

Mirándolo bien, Rei notó que Kai estaba sudoroso y con el rostro enrojecido como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo considerable.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Rei.

- A principio me desesperé, creí que ibas a morir, nada te despertaba. Unos instantes después volviste a respirar normalmente y tu corazón latía regularmente, fue cuando mi mente se nubló y… y… comencé a besarte y a tocarte, era maravilloso, hasta la sangre que manchaba tus labios era dulce…

- ¿Y después? – Rei estaba sorprendido.

- Pensé si debía dar el siguiente paso, el raciocinio me aconsejaba no hacerlo pero como no pensaba con claridad, cometí una tontería: te hice el amor. Fue sin tu consentimiento, intenté resistir pero fracasé, las sensacioens fueron tremendas aunque me apena que no hayas sentido nada. Perdóname, Rei, si no hablas más conmigo lo entenderé… fue una… estupidez…

Para sorpresa de Kai, Rei sonrió, sus ambarinos ojos resplandecían de comprensión y confianza. Kai sintió un cambio en el neko, pero le costaba creerlo.

Jalándolo a su lado besó a Kai apasionadamente hasta faltarle el aire; sus manos contribuyeron a dejarlo más agitado al tocarle partes que lo hacía estremecerse.

- Espera, Rei… ¿me amas de verdad?

- Te evitaba pues ni yo entendía mis sentimientos, sin embargo mi conciencia aconsejó ir a tu lado. Me hizo ver el grado que tú necesitas de mí… y yo de ti.

- ¿Perdonas lo que te hice?

- No hiciste nada malo, estoy feliz por tu decisión acertada.

Ambos se vistieron y fueron a la casa de Rei, lo que hicieron todos podrán imaginar, y la conciencia de Rei aprobó su decisión de aceptar el amor incondicional de Kai.

(FIN)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno, este fue un fic bastante corto, espero sus reviews y saludos a todos los lectores. **

**Tzaitien!**


End file.
